Crisis Management
by Portkeys Miss-Mione
Summary: Harry wakes up in the middle of the night due to a bad dream. He runs to the Headmasters office and... Please R&R.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Nothing of this, except for the plot is mine. The wonderful HP universe belongs to the fantastic JK Rowling. I'm just borrowing. 

AN: It took me a while, but I really had fun writing this. Thanks to Nerweniel, for all the help you gave me with this one. You really have amazing ideas. To all of you, have fun reading. Please review.

Crisis Management

Chapter one: Why crisis management was needed.

It was somewhere in the middle of the night and everybody at Hogwarts was sleeping peacefully in his or her bed. Or not?

Harry Potter was awake, he had just woken up to the cause of a nightmare. Again. It happened at least two times a week, but this time was different. He jumped out of his bed, took his invisibility cloak, and slipped out of the room.

He went in the direction of Dumbledore's office. He still didn't like what the Headmaster had done, he was still mad about the things the man told him last year, but at times like this, Dumbledore was the man to go to.

He took a few shortcuts, jumped over the tricky step of the stairs to the third floor and finally arrived at the stone gargoyle blocking the way to the Headmaster's office.

He still needed to get past the damn thing. He wished he would remember the password McGonnagall used only three weeks ago to let him in, but he hadn't really paid attention at that time. Now he would have to find it himself, but that wasn't too difficult for those who knew Albus Dumbledore.

He started with the classics. "Chocolate Frog!, Cauldron Cake!, Pumpkin Pastry!, Bertie Botts!, Jelly Slugs!, Droobles best blowing Gum!, Sherbet Lemon!, Acid Pops!, Cockroach Cluster!, Fizzing Whizbees!,... Uhm..., I don't know any more candy, or do you like Fred and George maybe?... hehe, yeah, probably,..." he grinned and started again. "Ton-Tongue Toffees!, Canary Creams!, Fake wands!, no?, I give up, ... Dungbom!,... Now I really give up. Damn it. I hate you, you barmy old codger!" And then, of course, the Gargoyle moved aside.

"Barmy old codger?" he repeated unbelievingly, "I should have known, it have been candies for the past five years now, that would have been far too easy." He stepped past the statue and climbed the stairs. Once upstairs, he found the door to the office closed. He bounced hard on it. Dumbledore was probably sleeping, he didn't want to scare him to death, knocking would wake the Headmaster up, he thought.

He entered the office and Fawkes started shrieking madly. He said hello to the Phoenix, and tried to calm him down, but the poor animal was far too excited. _Now he's awake for sure_ He thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minerva awoke with a start. Her ears were far better than normal, due to her animagus form, but she didn't need good ears now at all. Fawkes was screeching as if he was being plucked like a chicken. Aside of that, she also heard someone in Albus' office. She looked to the man sleeping peacefully next to her. Of course he hadn't heard anything. _Men! _She climbed out of bed, took her wand from the bedside table and silently walked in the direction of the office.

Someone was knocking on the door between Albus' private quarters and the Headmasters office now. The knocking stopped. She listened carefully, and picked up the sound of someone pacing. Then there was knocking again. When the person started pacing again, she threw open the door and pointed her wand at the intruder.

It was Harry. He was standing with his back to her, looking out of the window. "Harry?" she said. He spun around and looked at her. "P-p-pro-professor?" He looked at her, his eyes widened in shock. _What was she doing in the headmaster's office, in the middle of the night, wearing nightwear? _

"What's up Tabby?" Albus then asked, emerging from his bedroom, clad only in a purple boxershort.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Harry yelled, and ran from the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I am NOT writing what happened before the poor fellow came in, or am I? Anyway, I hope you liked reading it, and pleeeeeeeeeeease review.


	2. Chapter Two

AN: I don't have anything to tell you actually, just have fun reading!

Chapter two: Talking everything over.

He ran, what else could he do. He just found his Transfiguration professor, the Deputy Headmistress, in the Headmaster's private quarters in the middle of the night, not to mention they were both in nights wear.

He was still running. First he had just ran to get away from the unsettling scene, but know he was running in the direction of Head Boy and Girl quarters.

Hermione would be able to help him, he hoped. She was always there for him, but he feared this might be a little bit too much for her too. He didn't know what was going on tonight anymore. First the strange dream, then those two up there, ... _I mustn't think about that, I really mustn't. Please Hermione, I hope you can help me._

His brain was running in overdrive, but he couldn't think of a single explanation for anything at the moment. He just ran, until he arrived at the portrait that gave access to his and Hermione's private commonroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Minerva?" Albus asked, looking at his deputy confused. "What's going on?"

"Uhm, not much really," she replied absentmindedly. "The poor fellow. He's probably frightened to dead now, what must he have thought when he saw us."

"Tabby?" Albus asked again. "What's going on?"

"Huh? Oh sorry Albus, I wasn't really listening. What did you ask?"

"What happened before I came in and what was Mister Potter doing here in the middle of the night?"

"Well uh, Fawkes woke me up. He was shrieking madly. I thought there was an intruder in your office, so I jumped out of bed, took my wand and went in. I was ready to attack, but I only found Mister Potter in there. I don't know what he was doing here, cause he started stuttering and then you came in and he ran. That's all. I don't know anything more than you do," she explained.

"I suppose he wanted to talk to me about some thing or another. I wouldn't know what it is, but it probably has something to do with Voldemort. I need to talk to him as soon as possible."

"That was exactly what I was thinking Albus, and we'll need to talk to him about us too."

"You're right my dear. I think we need some crisis management at the moment. Any ideas?" he replied, putting his arm around her and sitting down in the couch.

"We'll need to find him first. I suppose there's a very big chance that he's run back to his quarters. More likely those of Ms Granger, but those are next to his, so I think that's where we should be going."

"No bad idea Tabby, but I suppose I should go talk to him alone first. AND, that can wait until tomorrow evening I believe," he said, cuddling closer and kissing her.

"Albus!" she replied indignantly. "How can you think about that after what happened tonight!"

"It's not difficult at all my dear, just give in to it, you'll see," he told her between kisses.

"Mmm," she mumbled, "I believe you're right," and kissed him back passionately.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hogwarts a History!" he told the portrait, which immediately swung aside letting him in. Instead of going up to his own Head Boy room, he went straight for the Head Girl room, where his best friend was probably sleeping peacefully, but not for long anymore.

He threw open the door and lit his wand with a quick lumos. In seconds he reached her bed and he started shaking her shoulder.

"Mione, Mione, wake up!" he almost cried.

She woke up almost immediately. Rubbing her eyes she spoke still sleepily, "Calm down Harry, calm down! What happened?"

"You won't believe it Mione, you really won't. This is really too weird," he said, finally stopping the shaking.

"WHAT am I not going to believe? Just tell me Harry, so I can decide if I believe you or not myself," she replied getting impatient.

"Right, you're right Mione. Well it was uh..."

"WHAT Harry? WHAT? Spit it out mate... it'll help."

By now he had calmed down a bit, but he was still breathing heavily. She sat up in her bed and pulled him down next to her. After a hug and some more soothing words from Hermione, he had calmed down enough to tell the story and he started.

"I woke up a bit earlier to the cause of a strange dream about Voldemort. It isn't the first, it happens frequently, but this really was too weird, so I wanted to talk to Dumbledore about it. I went out, guessed the password of his office, and climbed the stairs. I bounced on his door a bit, and Fawkes was very happy to see me there again. He screeched madly. I waited patiently for him to get out of his bed, but then I heard someone calling my name while I was with my back to the door to his private quarters. I turned around and it was... "

"Who was it Harry?" she asked impatiently

"It was... oh Mione, I can't, it's too weird, you really wouldn't believe it... it was McG...-McGonnagall," he told her shocked.

She burst out in a huge fit of laughter.

"But Mione... you don't understand... she was... "he said, almost yelling again.

"Oh, but I think I do Harry," she managed between the laughing.

He looked at her unbelievingly.

"If I understand correctly, you went to Dumbledore's office, and there you saw McGonnagall. And let me guess. She was in nightwear and you didn't expect to see her there in the middle of the night, clothed like that, so you were shocked," she stated calmly, still laughing.

"What? How do you know?" he asked. "And then seconds later, he came in in only a purple boxershort and he called her Tabby!"

She broke into an enormous fit of laughter again and looked at him cutely.

"Oh Harry... You're probably the only one who didn't guess that. And now you're the only one who did actually see it," she said.

"See what Mione?"

"You still don't get it do you?" she brought out.

"Get WHAT Mione?"

"Those two's relationship Harry, everyone thinks there's more going on between them, but you're the only one who actually saw them together," he looked dumbfounded. "Oh you're so cute if you don't get something," she hugged him again.

"I love you Harry."

Finally he understood what happened. "I love you too Mione, thanks for clearing things for me," he said and kissed her lightly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I hope you liked it. Chapter three will be up soon. I have this thingie finished on my pc, and I can't bring it up to let you guys wait. Please review.


	3. Chapter Three

AN: Voila, the final chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter three: The end.

The rest of the night passed quietly, and the next morning at breakfast everything looked normal. Because it was Saturday, most students spent their spare time in their common room working on some homework, playing games or just talking.

A teacher's Saturday wasn't much different. Most of them were in the staff room or in their private quarters. Of course there were exceptions, Minerva and Albus for example. They were walking through a long corridor together, heading for the Head commonroom.

When they arrived there, he knocked on the door. "Harry, Hermione? It's the Headmaster and professor McGonnagall, can we talk to you?"

Harry and Hermione were shocked. They were in Hermione's room, together, on a Saturday morning still quite early...

"Come in, I suppose you know the password anyway." Hermione yelled to the door.

Harry looked at her helplessly. "Mione, they can't come in now..."

"Of course they can Harry. If we don't let them in, they'd simply use the password. It's the Headmaster and the Deputy Headmistress were talking about you know."

"Uhm, I suppose you're right."

At that moment the two professors entered the room. They took in the sight before them, and looked at eachother. A bright smile grew on both of their faces.

"Professors... uhm..." Harry stuttered. Hermione could only stare at the ground.

"It's nothing Harry, Hermione," Dumbledore said, "I'll just say: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

At that, the four of them broke into a huge fit of laughter.

"I suppose we need to talk." Minerva said, being the first to get serious again. "What would you say we four go to Hogsmeade together this afternoon?"

Still laughing, the two teens nodded a yes.

"That's settled then. We'll meet in the Entrance Hall after lunch, at about two a clock?" she said.

"We'll be there," Hermione answered, "and thanks professors."

"We still need to talk," McGonnagall said with a grin on her face, and... was that a wink?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, the four were sitting round a table in the Three Broomsticks. Madame Rosmerta had just brought them some butterbeers, and of course tea and hot chocolate, and Albus was about to tell them something.

"You see, two months ago, something happened to me and Minerva. Believe us or not, but we have only got together last June, now almost a year ago." He looked at his love and sighed. "Two of the most brilliant people of recent times were too blind too see they were in love. Anyway, we knew it then, and we got together. Despite our age, we have quite an active relationship, and during Easter break, we were in my bedroom uhm... well doing you know what, and Professor Snape came in. Can you imagine what that gave?"

Harry and Hermione had huge smiles on their faces by now, and Minerva's head was beat red.

"So, let me tell you, aside from you two, he's the only one who knows. I always thought I'd like to keep it like that, but since there three of you already..." with that, he put his arm round Minerva and kissed her deeply.

Harry looked at Hermione and he could see her thinking, 'Wow, they're somewhere about two hundred year's old together and they're simply snogging in public.'

He then said, "I believe you've got a point there Headmaster," and did the same with Hermione.


End file.
